Uma vida após a morte
by Renata Lopes
Summary: Kenshin: uma eterna criança que foi castigada pelo destino, e quanto mais tentava se redimir, mais sofria. Sempre protegeu as pessoas ao seu redor. Mas o destino não lembra dessas coisas, e lhe deu uma morte ainda mais triste que seu passado
1. O Reencontro

_Capítulo Um: _

_**O Reencontro**_

Não lembro o que aconteceu, mas acordei em um lugar desconhecido. Em alguns aspectos era semelhante ao meu quarto. Era um ambiente amplo e nele só havia uma cama, um espelho em uma das paredes e um bolo de roupas brancas dobradas em um canto. De fato lembrava meu quarto, mas não tinha nem uma pontinha de capricho e glamour se comparado a ele. Não que fosse um cômodo sujo, aquele em que eu acordara, mas não tinha o aroma de cerejeira como costumava ser onde eu dormia. Com certeza as mãos que haviam limpado aquele simples quarto eram habilidosas, mas não tanto quanto as da senhorita Kaoru. Foi nela que eu pensei quando acordei. Revirava-me à procura do seu sorriso, porém minha busca não teve sucesso. Por um breve momento achei que fosse possível que ao abrir à porta pudesse reencontra-la, mas a minha esperança foi desmoronando cada vez que eu tentava imaginar que lugar seria aquele.

Levantei-me. Estava diferente. Na verdade, melhor do que nunca. Quando me levantara minha cabeça zumbia por alguns momentos por não ter dormido direito. Mas naquela noite e nos dias que seguiram, dormi como se nunca fosse despertar. Minha cabeça já não zumbia, ao contrário, estava mais atenta que o normal para cada barulhinho, mesmo que fosse apenas o som do vento apalpando a grama.

Ao chegar perto da porta, fechei os olhos. Não tinha nenhum sentido de ter feito tal coisa. Talvez tenha sido para lembrar-me do dojo, onde morava, pois tive a impressão de que nunca mais voltaria lá.

Abri vagarosamente a porta e vi o que nunca esperaria ver: a grama estava coberta por um lago bem raso e transparente. Suas águas eram tão puras, que podia ver claramente a grama e a lua sendo refletida. Flutuando sobre a água estavam pequenos vaga-lumes que mais pareciam floquinhos de neve brilhantes carregados pelo vento e que mesmo de tardezinha, vagavam sem rumo. Tudo isso era cercado por cerejeiras que, descuidadas, deixavam suas flores cair no lago.

Olhei para trás e vi que a casa que eu estava era composta apenas pelo quarto em que dormi. Voltei meus olhos novamente para o lago e segui em frente, era o único caminho possível a se seguir.

Uma enchente devastava meus pensamentos carregando minha memória para longe. A única coisa que restava dela era Kaoru, o resto, escapava pouco a pouco. Não me lembrava como tinha vindo para aquele lugar. O meu medo era esquecer dos momentos alegres que passei no dojo.

As águas que banhavam meus pés me empurravam suavemente ajudadas pelo vento.

Não estava mais cansado, não estava mais preocupado com as vidas que tirei. Era como se eu já tivesse cumprido minha missão.

Mais à frente pude ver uma àrvore que se diferenciava das demais. Se não me engano era uma ameixeira. Suas folhas brancas...Parecia que elas me olhavam com um olhar sereno, que se tornava cada vez mais atraente à medida que eu me aproximava. Ao chegar mais perto pude perceber que outros olhos me encaravam. Estes eram mais profundos, mais calmos. Eu conhecia muito bem aquele olhar amaciado pela paisagem e pelo aroma de ameixas brancas.

O vento escorria pelos seus cabelos e as flores invejavam sua beleza e bondade que transbordava pelo seu lindo sorriso. Era isso que me fazia esquecer de tudo e querer correr para a ameixeira e para nunca mais sair de lá. Porém, por maior que fosse minha vontade, eu não me movia. Até cheguei a pensar que as águas tinham congelado meus pés. Novamente olhei para seu rosto, o qual não via há muito tempo, que me deixou tristes lembranças e uma doce e eterna felicidade...Felicidade...foi essa palavra que me fez correr para a árvore e para Thomoe.

Novamente uma onda carregava minha memória e empurrava meus pensamentos, mas desta vez o efeito foi devastador e quando me dei conta eu tinha sido arrastado pela impiedosa força de suas águas.

A árvore parecia estar mais distante do que realmente estava. De fato, o caminho em que eu corria me deu a impressão de ser infinito; de se esticar a cada passo que eu dava. Até que finalmente alcancei o que tanto queria. Ao chegar, ajoelhei-me, para que meu rosto ficasse defronte do dela e para que eu pudesse respirar mais uma vez aquele perfume tão peculiar, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns segundos. Foi ai que me dei conta de que fazia muito tempo que não a via...E que seria impossível revê-la de novo, por que seu sangue havia sido derramado em vão, fazendo com que a neve ficasse mais gélida e meu coração mais triste. Por isso...Como seria possível? Como ela poderia estar na minha frente? Antes que a resposta mais provável viesse à minha mente, meus pensamentos pararam no segundo em que ela esticou sua mão e disse com essas mesmas palavras:"Olá meu querido".

Pude sentir o calor de seu toque no meu ombro e vi uma lágrima de felicidade escapar pelo canto de seus olhos. E antes que a pudesse abraçar se levantou, e puxou-me para cima. Lembro me que os vaga-lumes nos rodeavam como se fossemos alguma novidade, que as flores desmanchavam-se de inveja e caiam sobre a cabeça de Thomoe.

Ao me levantar, a abracei como nunca havia feito antes. O tempo foi, em fim, bondoso comigo, pois cada segundo pareceu uma eternidade, o que só me fez lembrar de breves momentos felizes quando era jovem. Nos "desabraçamos" e olhamos um para o outro.

Certas pessoas podem achar esse meu romantismo um tanto enjoativo e "melado", porém não foi mais que a simples realidade. E francamente, foi uma das realidades mais agradáveis de minha vida.

Seu olhar penetrou até o fundo dos meus olhos. Segurou minha mão e me fez novamente caminhar pela água, me fazendo voltar ao quarto em que eu tinha acordado. Durante o caminho sequer perguntei para que me lavava de volta, pois simplesmente, naquela hora nada mais importava.

Ao chegar no cômodo , a primeira coisa que mostrou foi o espelho, o qual não mostrava o meu reflexo e o de Thomoe, mas sim uma luz branca intensa que ofuscou meus olhos. Em seguida ela falou com estas mesmas palavras: "Kenshin, querido, a única coisa verdadeira neste lugar é este espelho. Você já deve suspeitar, pois ao contrário não estaria me vendo. Querido, seja bem vindo ao Céu". Pude compreender que estava morto. De fato seria a alternativa mais aceitável das muitas que poderiam se pensar. A única coisa de que tive dúvida era: Por que eu vim para o céu depois de derramar tanto sangue? Foi exatamente esta pergunta que dirigi a Thomoe, porém sua resposta foi: "Vista-se. As roupas estão no canto do quarto. Me encontre novamente na ameixeira que te explicarei tudo.", e após isso se retirou do aposento.

Olhei para os trajes que vestia. Eram os habituais, porém estavam rasgados e manchados de sangue. Ao me trocar, reparei que não havia sequer um ferimento. Larguei meus trajes no chão, pois a ansiedade era muita. Logo eu estava vestido com as roupas brancas que estavam dobradas.

Abri a porta do quarto em que estava. Nem pude acreditar. Meu coração foi parar na minha garganta, pude sentir o sangue passando pelas minhas veias: Eu estava no dojo Kamiya, eu estava na minha casa.


	2. A vida que eu não vi

_Capítulo dois: _

A vida que eu não vi 

Eu pude ver novamente aquele lugar, tão familiar, tão aconchegante.Pude passar minhas mãos pelas suas paredes. Olhei o dojo como nunca havia olhado antes. Eu o olhava mais do que uma simples construção, passei a olhar como a minha casa; como um lugar que eu não poderia mais viver.

Por mais que eu encostasse minha mão na parede, eu não conseguia sentir seu toque: estou morto. Terei que viver mais uma vida, desta vez eterna, mas desta vez sem meus entes queridos; desta vez viverei para sempre; desta vez sem a Kaoru.

Depois da tempestade veio a calmaria em minha mente, que se focava somente nela e no dojo.

Olhei para trás e percebi que o quarto em que eu me troquei havia mudado, estava mais arrumado, perfumado, e com um capricho diferente: ele havia se trans formado no meu quarto. Ao olhar novamente para frente, vi Tomoe sentada num degrau que dava para a entrada do dojo.

Ela olhava para o portão, até que se virou e olho bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Lembro-me das suas palavras e das minhas como se fosse ontem. De fato, nem sei quando isso aconteceu, pois agora que morri, não me preocupo mais com o tempo; e acho que me lembro de tudo, pois não tenho mais preocupações.

- Kenshin, querido! Esta roupa ficou muito boa em você – me disse com uma voz tenra, como de costume.

- Como eu vim para aqui? Eu não estava no céu?- perguntei, quase que ignorando o seu elogio.

- Querido, vou responder todas as suas perguntas, quando for a hora certa.-após dizer isso fez uma pausa que não durou mais que segundos – Como a sua casa é bonita... – Ao dizer isso se levantou. – Vamos andar um pouco. Quero que veja algo- Segurou minhas mãos e andamos em direção aos fundos do dojo.

Quando me tocou, pude perceber que as mãos de Tomoe eram a única coisa que eu poderia sentir. Cheguei a conclusão que somente poderia sentir coisas que estivessem no mesmo estado que eu: mortas. Senti que meu olhar entristeceu ao pensar na palavra "morte". Nunca tive medo dela, mas nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta de viver. Olhava para cada pedra que estava sobre o chão, as quais eu nunca havia reparado antes. Olhava para o dojo, nunca senti tanta vontade em limpar. Até que meus olhos se dirigiram para uma imagem, que me fez esquecer totalmente das pedras, do dojo e do toque de Tomoe.

Fui um tolo de não ter reparado a tamanha sorte que tive em conhecer Kaoru. Nunca percebi a intensidade do que eu sentia por ela, e nunca fui capaz de expressar meus sentimentos como realmente deveria ser. Ao olha-la percebi que meu coração não passava de cacos de vidro que não se encaixavam.

O vento fazia com que o balançar de seus cabelos entrassem em ritmo com as pétalas de cerejeira que caiam no chão. Os seus olhos eram como dois globos azuis que iluminavam o seu caminho e o meu. Pude sentir o calor da sua presença, daquele espírito alegre e inquieto que contrastava com a sua doçura.

Vendo esta cena, eu percebi que Kaoru era o porto para a minha embarcação cheia de desejos e tristezas. Que ela, para mim, o cobertor de um desabrigado, uma lanterna de um naufrago e a vida de um morto.

Suas leves mãos que nunca se incomodavam em me ajudar trabalhavam severamente estendendo a roupa no varal. Tive vontade de abraça-la como fiz com Tomoe, mas tive medo de não sentir seu toque. O vento que ia contra o meu corpo me impedia, junto com o meu medo, de dar sequer um passo.

Senti a sua voz musical correr pelos meus ouvidos chamando pelo meu nome, e em seguida escutei a minha respondendo pelo chamado. Olhei para o patamar do dojo, aonde vinha a minha voz, e vi minha imagem de quando eu era vivo. Imediatamente lembrei desta ocasião que eu falava com Kaoru. O que eu escutava de mim mesmo, eu pensava simultaneamente.

Enquanto eu refletia nesse mar de pensamentos, Tomoe, despercebidamente, aproximou se de meu ouvido e murmurou palavras assim: "Querido, agora você verá o seu passado, e o destino que lhe foi reservado. A partir de agora você responderá aos poucos as suas perguntas." Logo em seguida pôs sua mão no meu ombro e me acariciando suavemente disse mais uma vez:"Ainda não te deixarei sozinho com o seu passado, pois há coisas que devem ser ditas e não somente vistas."

Olhei para o seu rosto, e fui recebido com o seu sorriso, que diante daquela situação de curiosidade, me acalmava profundamente. Retribui, não com a mesma intensidade, pois tal é inalcançável, mas sorri sinceramente para Tomoe me sentindo cada vez mais confortável.

Bom...Vou-lhes contar a partir desses momentos a minha história. A minha vida que por breves minutos eu havia me esquecido. E relatarei detalhes que eu jamais poderia relatar quando vivo, pois só agora eu percebi como eu era feliz, mesmo com as mortes que havia cometido.


End file.
